A digital audio workstation (DAW) is an electronic device or a software program for recording and producing audio files, such as songs, speech, and sound effects. DAWs come in a wide variety of configurations, from a software program executing on a personal computer to a highly complex configuration of numerous components (e.g., recording devices, such as microphones, and editing devices, such as personal computers) controlled by a central computing device.
Conventionally, a DAW consists of a mixing console, control surface, audio converter, and data storage in a single computing device. These hardware-implemented DAWs were more popular before commonly available personal computers became powerful enough to run the necessary audio editing software.
Nowadays, “DAW” may simply refer to the audio editing software itself. The computing device responsible for executing the audio editing software typically includes either a sound card or audio interface, as well as at least one input device for modifying data. Examples of input devices include a mouse, a piano-style MIDI controller keyboard, an automated fader board for mixing track volumes, etc. The computing device acts as a host for the sound card/audio interface, and the software provides the interface and functionality for audio editing. While these computer-based DAWs have extensive recording, editing, and playback capabilities, they are often designed for use by audio experts.
The drawings depict various embodiments for the purpose of illustration only. Those skilled in the art will recognize that alternative embodiments may be employed without departing from the principles of the technology. Accordingly, while specific embodiments are shown in the drawings, the technology is amenable to various modifications.